Things Are Gonna Get Better
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: "Ever since we were boys, things were bad." Kendall and Dustin help each other get through it. "For as long as we can remember." Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

**Things Are Gonna Get Better**

Summary: "Ever since we were boys, things were bad." Kendall and Dustin help each other get through it. "For as long as we can remember." No Slash!

* * *

><p>So yeah... I've had this chapter done for a month now... I have like up to chapter 4 typed... Sorry Court... I needed to post this!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Kendall's POV<span>

It was another one of those nights. I heard the familiar crashes down the hall as another picture frame or vase was throw to the ground. I slid out of bed and crossed my dark room over to my sisters' bed. She rolled over in her bed, oblivious to the fighting, and I carefully lifted her in my arms. I shifted her slightly and held her close as I nudged the sliding closet door open with my foot and sat on the floor. I slid the door closed and held Katie closer as the yelling started.

"You know that Katie is your daughter!" Mom yelled.

"She isn't, she doesn't even look like me!" My father yelled even louder.

"Please Kyle, the kids are asleep." Mom stated softly.

"Shut your mouth bitch!" Dad yelled.

I sobbed quietly, rocking on the carpeted floor of my closet, as my father stood down the hall, in the living room, and struck my mother in the face repeatedly.

I looked down in my lap at my baby sister, Katie, as she shifted in my lap and woke from her sleep.

"Kendie?" She whispered rubbing her eyes. I watched as she yawned, causing me to yawn. It was like this almost every night. Dad goes out all day, then mommy puts us in bed once he finally gets home, and then an hour later, their fighting wakes me up. I thank god that dad's yelling doesn't wake up Katie. Being only 7, I had school all day and as soon as I got home, mommy went straight to work, and I became in charge of taking care of Katie.

"Shh." I hushed and rocked the 3-year-old in my arms. "It'll be okay." I smiled and smoothed her long, dark brown hair back out of her eyes. "I'll keep you safe."

"Just stop Kyle! Please!" My mom cried out. I hugged Katie close to me. I felt the tears weld up in my eyes but I held them back when Katie's small hand touched my cheek.

"Shut up you bitch!" He screamed and I heard him struck her again and then the front door slam shut.

I heard running footsteps and my bedroom door slammed open.

"Kendall!" Mom ran in my room. I opened the door to my closet.

"Mommy?" I asked out and stood carrying Katie in my arms.

"Kendall! Katie! Come on! We have to get out of here." She told us as she grabbed a duffel bag and packed it with clothes for us both. "Get Katie ready please." She ran to her room and stuffed clothes in the bag as well. I pulled a coat, shoes, and a hat on Katie, then got myself ready. I zipped my coat and scooped up the once again sleeping girl into my arms and ran to my mom's room.

"Ready." I told my mom as she pulled on her own coat.

"Come on now." She said, grabbed the duffel bag, and pulled us out the door. She opened the garage door and we stared into the empty room. "Crap the car is gone…" She sighed.

"Now what mommy?" I asked shifting Katie in my arms as she slept.

"We run." She told me. "Here I'll take Katie." She held out her hands.

"No I got her. I'll protect her." I told her as we stood on the sidewalk outside the house.

"My big boy." She sniffed, pushed back my dark brown hair* from my eyes, and kissed my forehead.

"We need to go." I told her.

So we turned and started to run down the sidewalk. As a 7-year-old I was able to run pretty fast, from both my energy and my hockey playing. But mom wasn't as fast as I was, so soon she was falling behind.

"Come on mommy." I held her hand and we ran at her pace.

As we ran in the night there was not a single street light on or any cars out on the road. Suddenly we were covered in the light of a pair of headlights. We stopped and turned to look at what it was.

"Oh no!" Mom screamed. "Run Kendall!"

We turned and started to run as fast as we could as I heard yelling behind us.

"GET BACK HERE JEN!" My dad's voice called.

"Mom! It's dad!" I told her as we ran. I tightened my grip on Katie and held my hand on the back of her head to keep her close and safe.

"I know Kendall! Run!" She told me, huffing heavily.

"JEN! GIVE ME MY SON!" He screamed, running behind us. He was still drunk so his running wasn't very fast. We kept a good distance from him, but I could still hear him yelling after us.

"Kendie what's going on?" Katie woke up and asked as we kept running. I realized that he had yelled about me, not Katie or mom. I slowed my running. He wanted me. My staying with him would keep him from hurting mommy and Katie.

"Kendall! What are you doing?" Mom asked and stopped running. "Kendall we have to go!"

"Mom! Take Katie." I shoved Katie into her arms. "Run mommy! I love you!" I pushed her away from me. "I'll stop him."

"Kendall. I love you baby. I'll find you!" She kissed me.

"Kendie!" Katie called out for me.

"I love you Katie. Be strong, and brave. Take care of mommy and never forget me. Now go!" I kissed them both on the cheek then turned and ran back towards my father.

"Dad. I'm right here. Don't chase mom and Katie anymore." I held my hands up to him as I finally got him to stop running.

"Kendall. You stayed with your daddy? Thank you!" He pulled me into a hug.

"So you won't chase after mommy or Katie?" I asked as he took my hand and pulled me to the car.

"No I wouldn't chase after that bitch or her bastard child!" He spat. "I only care about my son." He told me and ruffled my dark brown hair.

I sighed with relief when I realized that Katie and mommy were both safe from harm. I knew mommy would get her and Katie both far away and safe.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" I answered the door and saw a boy, my height and with dark hair, on my step.

"Kendall…" He smiled and dropped his bag.

"Dustin!" I smiled and hugged my cousin. "Come in." I pulled him in and took his bag from him. "My dad's not home, but what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"My mom and dad… they both committed suicide…" He paused to rub his eyes free of tears.

"They did?" I felt shocked. My aunt and uncle both seemed to love my cousin. I smiled sadly and looked at him. He was the same age as me, only his birthday was a month and a day after mine. We were the same height and we both loved each other dearly.

"Can I stay here?" He asked.

"Of course! I'll be your family… well your close family." I smiled and hugged him tightly.

We sat on the couch, chatting back and forth, in our pjs, when the question finally popped up.

"Where's aunt Jen and Katie?" He asked and sipped his glass of water. I looked up from my glass and stared at him.

I felt my smile fall and my eyes tear up.

"A few weeks ago, Mom was getting beaten by dad…" I paused as Dustin gasped.

"Uncle Kyle is violent?"

"Yeah, ever since Katie turned 2 and he started to drink. He hasn't ever hit me, he just hit mom… but anyway… well one night they got into a bad fight and he hit her then left like he always did. Then she came in my room and packed us a bag, and we were gonna run away, and leave him. But when he left he had taken the car, so we just started to run on foot. After a while dad found us and started to chase us. But dad was just yelling for me, and he didn't want anything to do with mom or Katie, so while they ran, I stopped and stayed behind so they could be safe. I'm not sure where they went… but…" I paused as the front door burst open and the living room was filled with the smell of liquor and bile coming from the front door.

Dustin and I turned and watched as dad stumbled in and fell against the wall.

"Kendall! You here boy?" He called out.

"Yes. Dad I'm here. And so is Dustin." I walked over and helped him up.

"Why is Dustin here?" He asked and struggled to stand.

"His mom and dad killed themselves… can he live here?" I asked as nice as I could, and helped him keep his footing.

"Sure." He nodded and stood. "I'll be up stairs." He mumbled and climbed the stairs.

Dustin and I walked back to the couch.

"So you stayed here, to protect Katie and your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded then sighed, looking over to his short brown hair. "Hey Dustin, wanna do something with me?" I asked.

"Sure what?"

"Together, lets grow our hair out." I ran my hand over my now buzzed cut brown hair. Dad had taken me to the barber and buzzed my hair to keep me low maintenance.

"Okay." He nodded.

"It'll be like our thing." I smiled and crawled over to his side of the couch.

"We'll be best friends forever." I smiled and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered us both.

"Sleep well Kendall." He whispered as I flicked off the lamp.

"Sleep well Dustin." I smiled and we snuggled down, drifting into slumber.

"WAKE UP!" I felt someone yank off the blankets covering us and turn on the lights. "Get up!"

"Dad?" I opened my eyes and looked over to Dustin, who sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked and looked up to my father who was looming over the couch.

"Everything!" He screamed, gripped my arm near my shoulder and yanked me up into the air, a good 5 feet off the floor.

"OW! Daddy! What's wrong?" I cried out and tried to free my arm.

"You are such a little fuck up!" He spat in my face then slapped me hard.

I felt tears threaten to fall, but I kept them in. He huffed then dropped me to the ground.

"You are such a mistake!" He yelled and kicked at my stomach. "I don't know why I wanted you!" He kicked again. "I hate you! You worthless shit!" He gripped my shoulder and pulled me to stand. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I love you dad!" I told him. He scoffed and I felt his hand collide against my cheek again. He dropped me to the floor again and reached for Dustin. "NO!" I cried out as he gave the same treatment to Dustin.

"OW! UNCLE KYLE!" Dustin screamed. "PLEASE!"

"Dad! Leave Dustin alone!" I begged.

"Take your cousin and go to your room!" He yelled and shoved us both towards the stairs. We took off up them and didn't stop till we were in my bedroom, with the door locked.

We collapsed to the ground.

"Kendall… what the heck was that?" Dustin asked.

"Dad got really drunk…" I wheezed. I stood and walked over to my mirror. I winced when I saw the multiple bruises and cuts on my face from his ring. "Dustin come here…" I motioned for him to join me. I gasped when I saw bruises and cuts littered his face as well.

"Kendall… I'm scared…" He sniffed. I took his face in my hands.

"Hold on…" I walked over to my bed and reached under it, grabbing a small box, which held bandages, healing cream and proxide. "Let me fix your face." I smiled and cleaned up his face. I did my own face then replaced the box back to its place and we climbed into bed.

"It's a good thing we have school tomorrow. When I'm at school, dad doesn't drink. And when I get home, he's either asleep or at the bar. But I guess now that mom is gone, he needs someone else to beat on…" I sighed.

"Kendall… I don't like this…" Dustin cried softly.

"Don't cry," I took his face in my hands. "He hates that, so you have to not cry anymore." I told him.

"Okay." He nodded and wiped his eyes. "Nighty night Kendall."

"Nighty night Dustin." I hugged him and we went to bed again only this time bloodied and bruised.

xxxxxxxxx

"Yes we can Dustin, we'll do it once he is asleep. He'll never find us." I told my cousin.

"But Kendall… he found you last time… when your mom tried it." Dustin whispered.

"Hey Kendall! Hey Dustin!" My two best friends, James and Carlos, ran over to Dustin and I as we stood at our desk before class started.

"Shh…. Hey James. Hey Carlos." I turned from Dustin and smiled.

"Dude… why do you two wear matching necklaces? It makes you look girly…" James laughed.

"James…" I sighed. "They are mine and Dustins' friendship necklaces." I told him and lifted the silver heart off my shirt. I wore mine around a silver chain that used to belong to my mother, while Dustin wore his around a beaded necklace his dad bought him.

"But aren't you two cousins?" Carlos asked. "You have to be friend's if you two are family."

"Well it's more complicated than that." Dustin stated.

"Kendall, Dustin, can you two come here please?" The teacher called us over.

"Yes Ms. Brown?" I asked once we reached her desk.

"Where did you two get the bruises on you arms and faces?" She asked yet again. The teachers all asked Dustin and I about our bruises. We just made up some excuse.

"Dustin and I got into a wrestling match again last night, and it was a little intense." I laughed.

"Yeah." Dustin laughed. "It was really fun. But we're fine." He smiled.

"Okay. You two may return to your seats." The teacher smiled to us as we turned to return to our desks.

"What did she want?" James asked.

"Oh just why we have our bruises." Dustin shrugged.

"We rough house." I told them.

"Oh. Me too!" Carlos smiled. I rolled my eyes at his naïve-ness.

"Okay class, everyone sit." She told us, and we all did as told. Dustin sat to my left, Carlos in front of me, and James sat in behind me. "It's a very special day today! Today is Kendall's 8th birthday!" She smiled to me. "But first, we have a new student." She paused and walked over to the door, "Come on in." I watched as a short brunette kid with long shaggy hair walked in. "Class this is Hortense Mitchel." A few kids chuckled but I liked his name. "Wanna tell the class about you?" Ms. Brown asked him. He nodded and looked up and faced the kids.

"I go by Logan, not Hortense, I'm 8 years old, I moved here from Texas because my dad made me. Uhm, that's really it." He looked up to the teacher.

"Okay, thank you Logan. You can sit, next to our birthday boy. Kendall, please stand so Logan can find his seat."

I stood and Logan walked over to me.

"Hi. I'm Kendall Knight." I held out a hand. "This is my cousin Dustin, and my two friends James and Carlos." I pointed.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Wanna be our friend?" Carlos asked.

"Yes please." Logan smiled and nodded.  
>"Cool." James smiled with Carlos.<p>

"Is your name really Hortense?" James asked.

"Yeah. It's a family name… I go by my middle name though." He blushed.

"I think Hortense is a awesome name!" I told him.

"Boys, I'm starting class now." Ms. Brown told us. We all turned forward in our seats and paid attention to the teacher.

Soon it was recess time and the five of us were having a fun time on the slides and swings.

"Hey Kendall… why do you have that big bruise on your side?" Logan asked as we swung. I pushed my feet down onto the ground to stop myself.

"What? I don't have a bruise." I stated, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"I saw it when we were swinging… your shirt was flying up from the air." Logan stated and hopped off his swing.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing…" I said quickly.

"I just asked why Kendall had a big bruise on his side." Logan said. I rolled my eyes and glanced over to Dustin, knowing he had a matching bruise.

"Tell me why. Or I'll tell the teacher!" James stated.

"Okay fine…" My eyes widened and Dustin and I led the other 3 over to the side of the building. I glanced around to make sure there were no teachers around then I nodded to Dustin and we both lifted out shirts. James, Carlos, and Logan's eyes all went wide as they saw the bruises that littered out chests, sides, backs, and stomachs.

"What are those from?" Logan asked.

"My dad beats Dustin and I…" I confessed.

"What!" Carlos gasped.

"Are you for serious?" James asked.

"Yeah." Dustin nodded.

"For how long?" Logan asked.

"A year…" I told them. "That's why Dustin and I are running away… tonight." I told them.

"What! You can't! There would be no way you could live! You would either get caught, or actually run away and die!" Logan told us.

"I don't care! I'm tired of my dad beating us…" I told them. "Come with us."

"Kendall… Dustin… we're only 8… there is no way five 8 year olds can survive the real world." Logan stated.

"You have no idea how much of the real world I know about!" I snapped. "I cradled my baby sister to sleep while my dad beat my mom every night! I ran away with my mom and sister, only to be chased by my dad. Who only wanted me, so I let my mom and sister get away so they could be safe! I know way more than a normal 8 year old should." I told him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know… But Kendall… Dustin… please don't run away." Logan begged.

"Fine… not now… but once we are 15, we are running away." I stated.

"15… that's our goal." Dustin whispered.

"We'll all go with you!" James stated.

"You in?" I asked Carlos and Logan.

"Yes." Carlos nodded. We all looked to Logan.

"Yeah. I'll go." He smiled.

So that afternoon, the five of us made a pact. That the summer after our sophomore year, once we were all 15, we had to wait for warm weather, we would leave in the middle of the night. We also made a deal to keep our hair long as a brotherhood thing.

Now all Dustin and I had to do, was endure the next 7 years…

* * *

><p>*I have always wondered why Kendall has brown eyebrows and blonde hair, so I figured that in this story it would be identified on why he does, it'll make more sense in the next chapters…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Things Are Gonna Get Better**

Summary: "Ever since we were boys, things were bad." Kendall and Dustin help each other get through it. "For as long as we can remember." No Slash!

Kendall's POV

"Kendall! Dustin! Get your asses off to school!" Dad screamed from the foot of the stairs.

"Yes sir!" I rushed down the stairs, with Dustin close behind me. He slapped us both in the back of the head as we ran past him. "Bye." I stated as we ran out the door.

"God such a rude good morning… Uncle Kyle does know it's summer right?" Dustin scoffed and moved his hair from his eyes. "I need to get a trim before we leave…" He chuckled.

"Probably not…" I shook my head. Our sophomore year had ended a week ago. But Dad keeps kicking us out, thinking it's still the school year. So we just hang out at one of the guys' house. "Leaving…" I paused. "It's only been a dream till now, we leave tonight… I can't believe it…" I smiled and ran a hand over my own dark brown hair.

"My head still hurts…" Dustin groaned.

Since we had long hair, it was easier for dad to grab a hold of Dustin and I. He would yank us around by our hair. And after a while it really hurt. He had a vicious bout last night. Yanked us around and beat us for a full hour. But the only advantage we had was we were on the hockey team, we had high stamina, so we could run fast, and we were the same height as him. So he couldn't lift us off the ground like he used to.

"Mine too." I sighed. "So tonight, we'll pack and wait till dad goes to bed." I paused as James walked out of his house as we passed by.

"Hey guys!" He hurried over. "We headed to Carlos'?"

"Yeah, did you get the car from your brother?" I asked. James getting the car was the one thing that was a must!

"Yep. Now all Logan, Carlos, and I have to do is drive." He nodded as we walked across the street to Carlos' house. I sighed in relief. "Thank god. That's the only way we can leave." I smiled and climbed the stairs.

I knocked and we waited. The door opened and a small woman appeared.

"Hey boys." Mrs. Garcia smiled. "Carlos and Logan are upstairs."

"Thanks Mrs. Garcia." I smiled and we made our way down the hall.

James hurried past me and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." Carlos' voice answered.

"Hey." The three of us waved.

"Oh James did you…" Logan paused.

"Got it." James lifted a set of keys and jingled them.

"Good." Logan smiled and held his hand out.

"Carlos did you get your money?" I asked and sat on the floor.

"Yep. Withdrew it last night." Carlos pulled a large envelope from between his mattress. "It's all my life savings."

"Here's ours." I handed him an envelope containing Dustins' money and mine.

"And here's mine." James handed him a wad of bills. We waited in silence as Carlos counted it all.

"We have a little over 3 thousand." Carlos finished.

"That's great!" James smiled.

"Dustin you okay?" I turned to my cousin. "You haven't said much."

"Yeah… I was just thinking…" He looked up from his lap. "Are we really gonna drive all the way to L.A.?" He asked.

"Yes" I stated. "I have a strong feeling that's where my mom and Katie ran off to."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"How old is Katie now?" James asked.

"She should be 11." I thought for a second. "Yeah. Because her birthday is in March." I nodded.

"Ready to see your mom and sister?" James asked.

"I want to so bad." I nodded. "I miss them both." I sighed.

"We'll drive all night and then we'll keep driving all day and then…" Logan paused.

"And then we should get there at roughly 5 a.m. Monday morning. That is if we leave right at 11. And hardly stop." Logan pointed on the large map he had across his lap.

"Okay." We all looked up as I spoke. "I'm sure as soon as our parents all wake up on Sunday morning and see us gone, there will be a police call." I stopped.

"No. They'll have to wait 48 hours before they can file a missing persons report." Logan stated.

"And 48 hours from now, we'll already be in L.A." I smiled. "Once we get there we'll have to change our looks." I looked at my four friends. All long haired. Logan's hair was a bit past his ears. Carlos' was almost past his shoulders. James' was touching his shoulders. Mine was grown past my ears, and Dustin's was to his ears. "Carlos, Logan… we're gonna buzz your guys' hair. James' is gonna get a trim. Dustin, we're gonna cut yours pretty short as well." I told them.

"What about you Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I've got mine under control." I smiled. "You'll see."

"Okay. So Carlos, James, and I will switch between driving." Logan pointed to the map. "We'll start here, drive till we hit Des Moines. Then pass through the cities of Omaha, Lincoln, Grand Island, North Platte, Sterling, Denver, Grand Junction, St. George, Las Vegas, and then finally Los Angeles." Logan pointed to each of the cities.

"You've really got this mapped out." I laughed.

"Yeah." Logan nodded.

"Okay, it's 3 now… let's all go home and spend some time with our families…" I looked to Dustin. "Dad will be gone. We just have to go home and pack."

He nodded.

"Don't forget to write your goodbye letters, and leave your phones. That's key! That we leave every way they can connect to us, behind." Logan spoke up.

"Okay. Meet at the abandoned gas station down the street, a quarter till 11." We all stood.

"Tonight." I smiled and put my hand in the middle of the circle.

"Tonight." The others did the same.

We all made our way down the hall to the living room.

"One bag. That's it." I whispered to them as Logan, James, Dustin, and I walked out the door.

"See you later." Carlos waved.

"My parents are at work…" James looked across the street to his house.

"Mine to." Logan looked at the driveway next door to Carlos' house.

"Write the letters, place them on your beds. Put your phones on top of them." I told them before we parted directions.

Logan's Letter

I climbed my stairs and opened the door of my room for the last time. I grabbed my notebook and a pencil, and settled at my desk.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_First off I wanted to tell you I love you both very much. You brought me up well and very smart. So it's hard for me to write this to you. I'm leaving. And I won't be coming back for a while. I'm leaving with Kendall, Dustin, James, and Carlos. It's a long story. In shortened context Kendall's dad has been beating Kendall and Dustin since we were 8. They are my best friends. And we have planned on leaving since James, Carlos, and I first found out about the beatings, back in grade school. Don't think I'm dumb or an idiot, because I'm not. I know my best friends need me. And I need them. I'm not sure what we'll do once we get to where we are going. But I do know that I'll still strive to become a doctor. I withdrew my entire life savings. Again,_

I paused. It was getting hard to write through the tears. I sniffed, wiped my face and finished.

_I just want you two to know I love you both so much. You're my parents and the best ones I could ask for. _

_Goodbye._

_Love, Hortense Logan Phillip Mitchel. _

I signed it, folded it into thirds and slid it into an envelope. Addressing it to "Mom and Dad"

I glanced at the clock. 5:30. I had to pack before my parents got home at 7, then I'd spend time with them before I excused myself to bed at 10. I grabbed my duffel bag from my closet, and started to fold clothes from my dresser. I brushed more tears away and hurried to my bathroom to grab my toiletries.

James' Letter

I rushed home and took the steps to my room two at a time. My parents were getting home at 5 so I had to hurry.

I grabbed a pen and some paper and started.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm leaving. And I don't know when I'll see you next. But it's important for me to leave. I'm going with Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and Dustin. We have to leave. Kendall and Dustin have been getting beaten by Kendall's dad since we were 8 and Logan, Carlos, and I can't sit around and watch it happen to our best friends anymore. I can't tell you where we are going. But you have to know this one thing. I love you both more than ever. You raised me and raised me right. I know you must think I'm stupid for leaving, but I know in my heart and head that this is what I have to do. _

_I love you both so much!_

_Xoxo_

_James David Diamond._

I signed the letter and folded it in half then in half again. Placing it in an envelope I scribbled "To Mom and Dad" on the front and set in on my bedside table along with my phone.

"Now time to pack." I told myself and remembered what Kendall told us. One bag. So I grabbed my duffel and started to place clothes in it. I grabbed my comb and my toothbrush. I grabbed toothpaste since I didn't know if anyone was gonna bring any. I sighed sadly at all the stuff I had to leave behind. I zipped the bag and set in at the foot of my bed.

"James! We're home!" Mom yelled from the foot of the stairs.

"Coming." I yelled back, wiping any tears from my face.

Carlos' Letter

"Mom, I'm gonna go to my room for a little bit." I told my mom.

"Okay Mijo." She kissed my head and I ran down the hall to my room.

I grabbed a pencil and an old notebook of mine.

"Time to write this…" I sighed and set my pencil on the paper.

_Mami and Papi,_

_En primer lugar, te amo mucho a los dos.* But I have to go. I'm leaving with James, Kendall, Dustin, and Logan. I can't tell you where we are headed but I assure you we'll be safe. Kendall and Dustin have been getting beaten since we were little. And I can't stand around while they suffer anymore. I know you'll think we are stupid, but we are very smart for a group of 15 and 16 year olds. And plus we have Logan with us. I'm not sure when I'll get to talk to you next, or when I'll even get to see you. But I hope it's soon. Nunca olvides que siempre estaré a tu hijo.* I love you both so much!_

_Despedida.*_

_Love Carlos Roberto Garcia._

I signed it, and placed it in the envelope. I had decided my fate was to help Kendall and Dustin. I kissed the letter and wrote "Mami and Papi" on the front and placed it under my pillow.

I plopped on my bed and sighed. I had to pack. I tossed random clothes in the duffel and grabbed my toothbrush and my brush. I knew that I really wouldn't need it once my hair was cut short. But I'd still bring it. I zipped it and looked over to my clock.

"6:45." I sighed. Papi would be getting off at 7 and then I'd be able to spend time with them.

Kendall's Letter

"Coming Dustin?" I asked as we made our way up the stairs.

"Nah. You go write your letter, I don't have anyone to write to…" He sighed.

"If you want you can write a hate letter to dad to. That's what I'm doing." I told him.

"Nah. I'm just gonna go pack." He smiled and hugged me before going off to the guestroom.

I grabbed paper and a pen.

_Dad,_

_First off, I fucking hate you. You were the worst father in the history of fathers. No dad should ever beat his kid. So I'm leaving. Dustin and I are leaving with Logan, Carlos, and James. I'm not telling you where we are going, but we're getting as far away from you as possible. Don't look for me. I will kill you if you ever come near Dustin or I again. _

_Fuck you and goodbye forever,_

_Kendall Francis Knight_

I signed and folded it in half and set in on my bed.

I grabbed my duffel and folded a couple weeks worth of clothes and grabbed my toiletries.

"You packed?" I carried my bag to Dustin's room.

"Yep." He smiled. "You finish the letter?"

"Yep." I nodded and set my bag down next to his.

"I just want to leave." He sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Me to Dustin." I laid my head on his. "But we have a few hours." I smiled.

Dustin and I kept ourselves occupied while the hours seemed to tick away slowly. Dad had gotten in around 9, but he was in a drunken coma in his room.

"Kendall… it's 10:30. We need to go." Dustin nudged me.

"Okay." I nodded, walked quickly and quietly to my room, set the letter and my phone on my pillow and met Dustin in the hall with our bags. "Thanks." I mouthed. He smiled and we swiftly walked down the stairs and out the door with virtually no noise made at all.

We ran down the dark street to the gas station. It was just turning 10:45 when we got there.

"We're the first ones…" Dustin whispered.

"There's James." I pointed when I saw James pull up with the car.

Logan's Goodbye

"Your father and I are heading to bed now." Mom kissed me. It was 9:45.

"Okay. Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." I kissed them both.

"Love you Hortense." Dad smiled.

"Dad…" I whined and rolled my eyes. I hated my name...

"Sorry Logan." He laughed and kissed my head.

"Love you to." I smiled and had to blink a few times to push back the tears. I went up to my room and set my phone and letter on my pillow. I grabbed my duffel bag and left my room at exactly 10:45. As I tiptoed past my parents closed door I stopped.

"I love you both." I sniffed softly as tears fell down my cheeks. "Goodbye." I whispered and tiptoed down the stairs and out the door. I hadn't seen the others until I saw Kendall, Dustin, and James loading the car. I took off running and hurried to them.

"Hey." Dustin smiled.

I looked up and Dustin smiled sadly.

"It's not goodbye forever." Kendall told me and hugged me tightly as I let more tears fall.

"I know." I smiled.

James' Goodbye

My parents fell asleep at 8:30. Mom and dad had to be at work early, so I knew that they would be the first parents to see their kid gone. I grabbed my duffel bag at 10:30, set my phone and letter on my bed, and hurried down stairs. I stopped and ran to the hall closet and grabbed my fathers' birthday present that he never opened and ran out to the car. I shoved the key into the engine and turned it. It roared to life and I prayed it didn't wake my parents.

"Goodbye, I love you both." I whispered and pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the gas station. As I approached the meeting place, I saw Kendall and Dustin already standing there.

I pulled in and turned the car off.

"Did you fill it?" Kendall asked.

"Yep. It's full." I told him and popped the trunk to put their duffel bags with mine. "I also grabbed this," I held up a small device. "A GPS. My dad never used it, so I figured we could."

"Sweet!" Dustin smiled.

Carlos' Goodbye

"Goodnight Mijo." Mom and dad both kissed me.

"Night." I smiled. It was 10:00. I felt worried. That if they hadn't been asleep long enough, that they would hear me leave. I hurried to my room and grabbed the letter, and hugged it close. Across the street I hear James start the car and then a few minutes later it drove away.

Right as the clock hit 10:45, I placed it and my phone on my pillow and grabbed my bag. I reached between my mattress and grabbed the large envelope of money. I hurried as fast and quietly as I could through my house and to the front door. "I love you. Goodbye Mami… Papi…" I whispered and rushed out the door. As I ran down the street to the gas station. I glanced at my watch it was close to 10:50.

"Sorry I'm late!" I huffed as I ran up to my friends.

"Why are you late?" Logan asked.

"My mom and dad didn't go to bed till 10. I didn't want to wake them." I told them.

Kendall's POV

"We have to go." I told them once all our bags were stuffed into the trunk. James tossed Logan the keys and Logan climbed in the front seat. I took the passenger seat and James, Carlos, and Dustin climbed in the back. I shoved the money envelope into the glove compartment and locked it.

"We all ready?" Logan asked and turned the car on.

"Yep." We all nodded and he slowly pulled out of the gas station parking lot.

We were on our way to freedom.

* * *

><p><em>Okay... no one kill me... it wasn't the best chapter... bu hey, I liked it! :D<em>

_I love calling Logan Hortense! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>*** Carlos talking in Spanish:<em>

_First, I love you both very much._

_Never forget that I'll always be your son._

_Goodbye._


	3. Chapter 3

**Things Are Gonna Get Better**

Summary: "Ever since we were boys, things were bad." Kendall and Dustin help each other get through it. "For as long as we can remember."

* * *

><p>Oh warning! I'm making this into a slash... It's really hard to not make it a slash. It's just gonna be a Jarlos :D<p>

I hope everyone is being patient... I'm updating as fast as I can... I've just been really... lazy... lol

* * *

><p><span>Kendall's POV<span>

I sat up quickly as the GPS voice stated loudly, "Now entering Nebraska."

"Hey Loges… Do you wanna stop somewhere?" I looked over to the brunette next to me.

"Nah I'm okay." He smiled, not taking his eyes off the road. The sun was just starting to rise. We had only been on the road for roughly 7 hours. I turned in my seat and saw James and Dustin cuddled up with Carlos between them.

"We'll stop in Lincoln." Logan told me.

"Okay." I smiled. "Logan…"

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing." He smiled.

"Mami…" I heard Carlos whimper. I turned to look back and I saw James had woken up.

"Carlos… hey, wake up…" James nudged the now crying and whimpering boy.

"Huh?" Carlos opened his eyes. "Nnh… James… bad dream." He sniffed and hid his face in James' shoulder.

"It'll be okay Carlos." James calmed him down, and wrapped him into a hug.

"Where are we?" Dustin sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We just entered Nebraska a few minutes ago." I told them.

"My parents will be up soon…" James stated.

"Will they come in to check on you?" Logan asked.

"I dunno. They do sometimes. But not all the time." James shrugged.

"Well let's hope they don't." Dustin stated.

"Me too." Logan sighed.

"Can we stop soon and eat?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. When we get to Lincoln, we'll stop and eat. And James can you take over driving?" Logan asked.

"Yeah sure." He nodded.

Soon we saw the sign for Lincoln, Nebraska. Logan pulled in to the first breakfast place. I opened the glove compartment and grabbed a 50.

"Let's eat. And behave!" I told them. "We can't have anyone suspect anything." I said in a more hushed voice.

"Okay." They nodded.

We climbed out of the car and Logan locked it then tossed the keys to James.

"Hey boys, haven't seen you five around before." A woman, around 40, came up to us.

"We're just passing through." I told her.

"You all see mighty young." She smiled.

"Nah. We just graduated. We're going on a senior trip." I lied. The others all looked at me in shock.

"Well Congrats. What will you all have to eat?" She asked.

We all chose the number one and she soon left.

"Why did you lie?" Logan whispered.

"Shh. Just to get her off our cases." I whispered loud enough for the four others to hear.

They nodded. She brought us our food and we ate quickly.

We left the money and a tip.

"Thanks have a good trip." She waved as we left. I waved back and we quickly climbed in the car.

"We aren't stopping till we get to Denver. By then it'll be lunchtime. So we'll stop to eat." I told them.

"Does anyone have to pee?" James asked. Funny enough we all raised our hands and we hurried to the gas station across the street while James filled the tank.

We all changed seating. Carlos sat next to James and I sat in the back with Logan and Dustin.

"Why do I have to sit in the middle?" Logan whined.

"You're the smallest." Dustin laughed.

"Fine." He sighed.

I sat in the back and caught a few more hours of sleep.

xxxxxx

"Kendall. Wake up." Dustin nudged me.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw that we were stopped at a gas station.

"We're in Denver." Logan sat up.

"Oh cool." I smiled.

"It's 11. We're ahead of schedule." James stated as he placed the gas nozzle in the car.

"That's great." I smiled and got out of the car to stretch.

"Guys, we're gonna get some food, then we have to get on the road. Carlos will you drive?" James asked and walked into the building with Logan.

"Yeah sure." Carlos nodded.

"Can I sit up front?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah." Carlos smiled.

"Sweet!" Dustin smiled and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Got the food!" James and Logan came back with arm fulls of sandwiches, bags of chips, and bottles of water.

We got all situated and started off.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked James and Logan as we munched on our food.

"Yeah sure." James nodded. We played the license plate game and the yellow car game.

Soon Logan was asleep on my shoulder, James was listening to his ipod, and Dustin was chatting with Carlos. I sighed and laid my head on Logan's.

"You okay Kendall?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I smiled.

"What about?" Carlos asked, glancing back at us through the rear view mirror.

"Oh just what we'll do once we get to L.A."

"We should become models!" James smiled and took his headphones out.

"Models? Really?" Dustin laughed.

"Well let's hear your idea!" James pouted.

"I was thinking… singers… like a band." Dustin stated.

"A band? We can't really play any instruments." Carlos said.

"No. Like a boy band." Dustin stated.

"A boy band… us? Have you heard us sing?" Logan asked, sitting up.

"Well you four would sing, not me. I could play guitar though." Dustin smiled. "I'm not to good at singing."

"That's an understatement!" I laughed. Dustin just rolled his eyes.

"We can go to L.A. and find this guy!" James held up a magazine with a large man on the front. "Gustavo Rocque. He can turn anyone into a singer!"

"Well let's sing…" Carlos smiled and turned the radio on.

Dustin turned back to face forward and adjusted the dial.

"Hey wait go back!" My eyes looked at the radio. Carlos went to the previous station. A new bulletin station. "Turn it up."

"Yesterday 5 young boys went missing."

"Oh shit…" James gasped.

"The 5 boys are, Kendall Knight, Dustin Belt, Logan Mitchel, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond. If you know the where abouts of these 5 boys please call our hotline." The man spoke. Carlos turned the radio off as they started to read off our descriptions.

"Oh god! What do we do!" Logan gasped.

"When we stop at the next city, we have to change our looks then." I told them. "Let's just keep going like nothing has changed." I calmed them down, but in my head I was freaking out. I just couldn't go back to my dad!

The ride was silent till we hit St. George.

"Okay." I spoke up when we pulled into the convenience store parking lot. "I have to get a few things, We'll buy some food, I need to get battery powered clippers, scissors and one other thing then we can stop somewhere for an hour." I told them. "Okay? Logan, can you drive us the rest of the way?"

"Yes I can." Logan nodded.

I ran in and grabbed the items I needed, the food, and some water, quickly paid and ran back out to the car.

"Okay. We just have to find a hotel." I looked around as we pulled out. "There!" I pointed.

Logan pulled into the parking area. I grabbed the bags and the five of us walked into the hotel.

"May I help you?"

"Can we have a room? We need it to shower. That's all." I told the man.

"Okay. Here." He handed me a key. "I'll give you a discount since you'll only be here for a little bit."

"Thank you sir." I smiled and paid the bill.

We hurried to the room and I got out the scissors and clippers.

"Carlos, you first. Hey, James lay that sheet out to catch all of our hair." I told him. I set a chair on top of the sheet and Carlos sat down.

"Please don't butcher my hair." Carlos whimpered as I held up the scissors.

"Dude I can cut hair." I smiled and started on his hair. I had cut hair before. My dad would make me cut his hair, and if I made it look even slightly bad, I'd get beaten, so I learned fast how to do it. I cut part after part of his hair and the others just watched in awe as the locks fell to the floor. I cut it short then used the clippers to make it look good.

I finished and held up a small mirror for him to see.

"Wow! I look awesome!" Carlos smiled, running his hands over his short hair.

"Okay. Loges, you're next." I looked down at my watch as Logan sat in the chair. I proceeded to cut his hair short like Carlos'.

"My head feels funny…" Logan laughed as he stood in front of the mirror.

"Yeah… mine to." Carlos stated from the other bed. He kept running his hands over his hair.

"Carlos! Go shower! And hurry! So Logan can next." I instructed.

"Okay." He ran off to do so.

"Okay James, just a couple inches… you'll still be the pretty one." I laughed as he cautiously sat.

"Just not to much." He gulped.

"You'll be fine." I laughed and trimmed a good 3 inches off. I looked down at my watch again, we had been here for a couple hours so far. We needed to hurry.

"Wow James, you look…" Carlos paused, as he walked out of his shower. "It looks good."

"Really?" James asked, styling it with his fingers.

"Dustin come sit." I told my cousin.

"Don't you think we should do your hair first? You have to let it sit for a half hour before you can rinse it."

"Fine. Cut away." I traded places with him.

"What has to be rinsed?" Logan asked as he and James traded spots for the shower.

"Oh you'll see. I'm trying to make myself least noticeable by my dad." I told him as Dustin cut my hair short.

"There done," Dustin smiled. "Now go wash your hair, put the stuff in it, and then you can cut my hair." He told me.

"I know…" I laughed and washed my hair in the sink then grabbed the small box out of the bag.

"Hair dye?" Logan asked as I removed the bottle.

"Yeah... Dustin's idea." I nodded and moved the stuff through out my hair. "Now it has to sit while I cut Dustin's hair." I sat my cousin in the chair.

"What's in your hair?" James asked as he walking into the room.

"Hair dye." I told him.

"Oh."

"There, all done." I smiled at Dustin. "I have to go wash this stuff out." I told him, "Then you can shower, and then we can leave." I hurried to the shower. I washed the dye out and washed the rest of me. I stepped out and dried off and refrained from looking in the mirror until my hair was completely blow-dried. I turned around and gasped. I was shocked at how my green eyes popped with my now blonde hair.

"Guys…" I opened the door. "I'm a blonde now." I stepped out and looked up to meet 4 pairs of eyes.

"Oh wow." Dustin laughed and walked over. "You look so different…" He smiled and ran his hands over my hair. "Blonde looks good on you."

"You like?" I asked James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Yeah. It looks awesome!" Carlos smiled.

"I like it." James nodded.

"Logan?"

"I like it Kendall." He smiled.

They helped me clean up all the hair while Dustin showered.

"Done." He stepped out.

"Good. Now we can leave." I grabbed the key and we hurried to the lobby.

"Here's the key." I handed the man the card.

"Hey, you guys look different now!" He chuckled.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Thanks come again sometime." He smiled as we hurried out to the car.

We climbed in the car, Logan in the front, I in the passenger seat, and James, Carlos, and Dustin in the back.

"The next time we stop, we'll be in L.A." I smiled as we pulled out of the parking lot.

I ran my hands through my hair.

"What's on your mind?" Logan spoke up after we had been on the highway for an hour or so.

"Nothing…" I sighed.

"They're asleep. Talk to me." Logan smiled. I looked back at the others then over to Logan.

"I'm worried. What if our parents find us? What if I was wrong about my mom… what if she isn't in L.A.?" I asked.

"Kendall, you've never been wrong about anything." Logan told me. "It'll be okay. We'll get a job with this Gustavo guy, and we'll find your mom and sister."

"Okay." I sighed. "What if she doesn't recognize me."

"Then you'll just have to say hi first." He laughed softly.

"Okay."

"Now get some sleep, we'll be there soon." Logan told me.

xxxxxx

"Hey Kendall…" I woke to the rising sun putting a glow on everything in the car.

"Huh?" I sat up and looked at Logan.

"L.A." He pointed to the large sign.

"L.A." I paused. "Guys! Wake up! We're home!" I smiled and shoved at James' knee.

"What?" He sat up and jerked Carlos, who then woke up Dustin.

"We're home." I smiled and sighed deeply. No more running. We had made it.

"L.A." They all smiled and cheered. I looked back and for a split second I thought I saw James kiss Carlos' cheek. But I could be wrong.

We drove through the streets that were still pretty clear of traffic.

"Can we see if they have any rooms here?" James asked. "I need to sleep in a bed."

"No. We need to find this Gustavo guy before we do anything!" I told them. "We need to figure out where to… I paused as we drove past a large building labeled 'Rocque Records' "Well that was convenient." Logan laughed and pulled into the parking lot.

We walked inside and followed the signs to Gustavo's office.

"Where am I gonna have to go to find an amazing singer!" We flinched when we heard yelling come from behind the closed door.

"Well knock." James pushed me towards the door. I knocked twice and a woman answered.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we need to talk to Gustavo." I told her.

"Look kids, we don't want to support any of your little Boy Scout cookie whatevers." Gustavo stated.

"Gustavo Rocque…" I stepping into the office, with the others following me. "We're here to be your next big hit!" I told him.

"PFFT! You 5? Really? A boy band!" He stood.

"Well actually, I wouldn't be a part of this…" Dustin spoke up. "But I can play guitar."

"So what are your names?" He asked us.

"Kendall."

"Logan."

"James."

"Carlos." We all told him.

"And yours?" He turned to Dustin.

"I'm Dustin." He stated.

"Well… where are you boys from?"

"Minnesota." I told him. Gustavo looked from the woman and then to us.

"Oh my god! These are those 5 missing boys from TV." The woman gasped.

My eyes went wide.

"Run!" I screamed and we turned to run. She hurried and shut the door.

"Boys, we won't turn you in. IF you tell us why you ran away." Gustavo stated.

I ran my hands through my hair.

"Ugh. Okay… fine…" I sighed and we took a seat in the chairs. "Back when I was 8, my mother, sister and I attempted to run away from my abusive father. But he only wanted me… so I stayed behind while my mother and sister got away." I paused and looked over to Dustin. "Then Dustin, he's my cousin, moved in with me when both his parents died. And that's when my dad started beating on Dustin and I. Mr. Rocque… Dustin and I are tired of getting beat. So we ran away. Logan, James, and Carlos coming with us was just a friendship pact we have." I told him.

"So is your mom and sister in L.A.?" The woman asked.

"Kelly, I'm sure he has no clue…"  
>"I think she is." I cut him off. "I just have to find her. Just please don't turn us in!" I begged.<p>

Gustavo stared at us for a few minutes and then stood. "You boys have your first rehearsal tomorrow. 9 a.m. and do not be late!" He sighed.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"What about me?" Dustin asked.

"You… you'll play guitar." Gustavo told him.

We all smiled and I hugged Dustin tightly. "We're free." I whispered.

"Finally." He whispered back.

"Gustavo, where will they stay?" Kelly asked.

"The Palm Woods." He told her. "Take them there and get them an apartment."

"Okay. This way boys." She smiled and we followed her out to the parking lot.

"So you boys drove here? From Minnesota?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. Took us around 30 hours." Logan told her.

"Did only one of you drive?"

"No. Logan, Carlos, and I all did." James told her.

"Kendall and Dustin are still 15." Carlos laughed.

"Oh hush!" I nudged him.

"So I guess just follow me to the Palm Woods." Kelly told us and she got in her car. We hurried to our car and Logan started it and we followed her.

"Can you believe we are gonna stay and become a band?" James smiled.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Carlos hugged James and Dustin tightly.

She pulled into a parking lot and we hurried after her.

"And this is the Palm Woods." She smiled as we followed her through the front doors.

We all looked around in awe and excitement.

While Kelly was getting us a room we looked around at all the people. There were three girls sitting at a table drinking smoothies, a brunette girl in the corner holding what looked like a script, and a young red haired boy ran past us.

"No Katie, we have to get your hair done so you can try out for that commercial." A woman stated as she and young girl excited the elevators. I looked over to the two, and recognized the woman right away, it was my mom. Then looked over to the girl with her and knew it had to be my sister.

I felt my heart start to race as I walked up to them. She looked up, from the girl, and locked eyes with me. I took a step closer and she looked at me funny.

"Kendall?" She asked. I felt a smile spread on my face.

"Mom…" I stated. She walked up to me and ran her hand through my hair.

"Kendall… You changed your hair color." She gasped, letting her hand rest on my cheek.

"I had to, to get away from dad." I stated.

"Oh Kendall!" She smiled and hugged me tightly.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! :D<p> 


End file.
